Radiofrequency amplifiers are used in numerous applications in order to amplify various digital and analogue signals. In particular, such amplifiers are used at very high frequencies in applications for the transmission of telecommunication signals.
The raising of the transmission frequencies in these applications which have now reached several tens of GHz and their integration in CMOS or BiCMOS technologies in low consumption applications is giving rise to new constraints in the production of these amplifiers, in particular in terms of biasing and consumption.